ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
12.25.12 Hajime's Finished Product: Ibuki Complete!
Who Hajime Shirogane Hyoneko Hyuuga -Insert Your Side- Rikuzu (Witness) Kirei (Witness) Kihaku (Witness) Yume Moumoku (Witness) Where Village Gates RP: HatakeHajime: It became early afternoon in the village of Yonshigakure. Hajime, just waking up from his slumber, looked around his apartment to find that it was chilly inside. *Sound of Sheets Rustling*. Hajime sprung out of bed, freezing. His body shivered as he hopped from his bunk. “Dang it!” Hajime shouted after feeling the chill inside of his apartment. “It’s freakin’ freezing in here!” Hajime ran for the closet immediately and grabbed a hold of his clothes—a dark tank top, a pair of warm half-hakama, a rope belt, and his new winter flak jacket. Hajime also grabbed his goggles—as he did not want to misplace them. With that, Hajime ran into the bathroom. After showering and brushing his teeth, Hajime proceeded to mess up his hair like he did every day and adorn himself in the clothes he had retrieved from the closet just fifteen minutes prior. After clothing himself, Hajime ran out of the bathroom with haste—leaving his goggles behind like an idiot. The first thing Hajime did upon leaving the bathroom was go for his back pack puppet kit—inside which resided his toy puppet, equipment, wood, and his puppet manual. Realizing that he left his goggles in the bathroom—because he felt naked without them—Hajime turned to the direction of the bathroom. Hajime thought that this would be the perfect time to practice. “Ha!” Hajime focused his chakra into his fingers. With this focus, Hajime produced a set of very thin chakra strings from his left hand. With a little bit of work, Hajime got them to the goggles. As the strings latched onto the goggles, Hajime thought to himself… “I gotta keep my focus. Steady now.” Hajime slowly trickled more chakra into his fingertips. This allowed the set of chakra strings to become just a slight thicker than initially manifested. This allowed for a better grip on the goggles. “Alright now,” Hajime began. “Time to bring ‘em to papa.” Hajime said as he forcibly pulled on the set of chakra strings. As Hajime pulled, he noticed he pulled a little too hard. The goggles came to him incredibly fast, and as the chakra threads wore themselves out—due to Hajime losing his focus due to the flying goggles—the goggles hit Hajime in the face. “Ouch!” Hajime started to yell. “Damn it!” Hajime shouted as he rubbed the pain off of his face. A couple seconds passed, and Hajime took his goggles. He put them over his eyes, and then proceeded to manifest his thin chakra threads once more. He aimed his strings into his back pack—from which he would try to retrieve the toy puppet which he had been working on for Yume-Sensei’s training. As Hajime began to try lifting the puppet from inside, he noticed that nothing was happening. “What?” Hajime asked himself as he tugged a little bit harder. Still, nothing happened. Hajime began to trickle more chakra into his fingers, which would result in a thicker cord. As Hajime tugged this time, the puppet began to come out of the bag incredibly slowly. “Finally.” Hajime said to himself. The toy puppet came out of the bag. “That was some work.” Hajime looked at his hand. He was very new to the chakra thread technique, and it would take him a bit before he mastered it. He would have help from Yume-Sensei, but he had to practice. Either way, he decided against any further practice in the apartment until Meisu woke up. He put his toy back into his back pack puppet kit, and adorned the kit onto his back. Hajime then went into his closet, and began to search through the many action figures that were lying around inside. “Hmm..” Hajime said to himself. “Time to work smart.” Hajime said as he picked an action figure from his closet. He stripped the action figure clean of its clothing and put the clothes into the puppet back pack. With that, Hajime ran out of the front door, slamming it behind him, as he began running right for the court yard by the gates. After about fifteen or twenty minutes of running, Hajime found himself at the gates of Yonshigakure. As he walked into the court yard, Hajime scoped the area. He sat upon the bench he did the day before, and proceeded to set his puppet kit down. Manifesting his thin chakra strings once again, Hajime began taking very light items from his back pack kit, like the tools for carving. The rest of the objects—which were too much for his current chakra strings—he picked out by hand. Hajime had taken out the last piece from the plank of wood, the rest of his tools, and the action figure outfit. Hajime got right to work. He began to clothe his puppet in the clothes from the action figure. The top was too small to fit, but the pants fit perfectly—which was fine to Hajime. With a swift action, Hajime used one of the tools to drill a small hole inside of the pants—which in turn drilled into the lower back of the puppet. This was the incision for the tail of Hajime’s toy puppet. That being over with, Hajime took the marking tool, and carefully proceeded to mark and draw out the panels for the puppet tail. After marking the panel design onto the wood, Hajime began to cut. HatakeHajime: After cutting out the panels for the tail, Hajime took out his paint and sealant kit. Hajime proceeded to pain the panels of the tail the same dark stain as his puppet toy. While Hajime waited for that to dry, Hajime opened his text book and began reading. Hajime was reading through tips on making weapons for puppets and how to make things easier on the craftsman. About an hour passed. Hajime was just getting through the section which taught about how to make weaponized claws. He knew how to make them on a small scale—due to his puppet—but a larger scale model would prove to be more difficult. As Hajime finished reading one of the passages, he noticed that his stain was dry. After the paint had dried, Hajime applied the sealant even over and under each panel. After that, Hajime searched through his back for more joints. He counted them out, and realized after he finished this tail, he’d only have one more left. After waiting a few minutes, the sealant was dry. Hajime glued and pinned the joints through each tail panel, and—after the tail had been constructed properly—he attached the newly-created tail into the incision of the puppet’s lower back. Hajime had finally finished his puppet. Now that his toy puppet was finished, Hajime began to polish it. “You’re name… is Ibuki.” Hajime smiled and chuckled at his accomplishment. “Yumei-Sensei is gonna love this.” Hajime spoke with elation in his voice. “I hope I can see him soon.” HatakeHajime: Hajime finished polishing his toy puppet. After finishing up, Hajime cleaned up his work space and put his equipment away. Carrying his new puppet, Hajime would focus his chakra into his feet, and begin to jump. Jumping was one of Hajime’s favorite activities—along with Senbon-throwing; something he was actually about to go practice. Hajime jumped over the roof of the building in front of his favorite tree—paying no mind to anyone who might have been around him. Hajime landed before his tree—the tree he had trained on since before he became a genin. Hajime started his training quick and simple. He retreaded thirty feet from the tree, and drew two kunai from his pouch. As such, Hajime launched both kunai at the tree. *One loud tacking noise* “Bam!” Hajime landed the hit. All that practice he had been doing with projectiles had really paid off. The kunai landed in the spots he aimed for. Hajime ran over to the tree. The kunai were about seven feet up the tree. Hajime focused his chakra into his feet once more and jumped onto the tree. He walked up to the kunai, and released the focus from his feet, allowing his body to dangle from his hands—which were now gripping the kunai knives. Hajime would then begin to exercise. He started with kunai pull-ups. “One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.” Hajime completed his first set with little problems. “Alright. Let’s go for another.” Hajime said to himself as he kept his grip. This time he felt he’d take it a bit slower—it would increase strain as he held the position for a second or two before taking the next pull, which would in turn give him more difficulty. “One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… and… Ten…” Hajime took his last pull up. He would continue his exercise for about twenty minutes, alternating speeds between sets. HatakeHajime: “Eight… Nine… Ten...” Hajime had just finished his last set of pull-ups when he heard a noise. It sounded like someone yelling in pain. Hajime then switched the grip of his kunai from his hands to his legs. As he dangled there upside down, he called out into the distance. “Hey! Is anyone there?” Hajime would continue to speak. “Anyone there? Are you hurt?” As Hajime waited for a reply, he took some time to readjust his grip on his kunai knives to that he was stable enough to perform the next set of exercises—kunai sit-ups. Waiting for someone to respond to his calls, Hajime would proceed to go through with his exercise. Kunai sit-ups were harder due to the fact that the practitioner had to be upside down in a tree to do it. As Hajime began his exercise, he began to count his sets. These sets for him would all be slow due to the difficult nature of the exercise. “One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten…” Hajime continued his sets until someone would answer him. He half expected silence after calling into the distance, but just to be sure, he wanted to wait while he performed his exercise. HatakeHajime: Hajime continued to work out as he heard the voice in reply to his own. He smiled as he performed his kunai sit-ups. “Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten…” That was Hajime’s last set. After performing such, Hajime grabbed hold of his kunai by his hands and removed them from the tree, jumping down to the ground in the process. Knowing that he was a bit tired from the previous exercises, Hajime decided to sit cross-legged with his back up against the tree. The young puppeteer in training began to relax and concentrate on his chakra. As Hajime focused his chakra, he would channel it through his body—as he did during every session of meditation. He channeled his chakra down through his lower body, and then back up toward his upper body and head. Hajime would keep this continuous flow of chakra up for about twenty minutes—this would give him enough time to recuperate his energy for physically demanding exercise. Before he went back to his tree however, he felt he needed to know something. He got up and focused his chakra into his feet. He jumped up onto the roof to get a better view of the area when suddenly… Hajime saw a girl. “She must have been the owner of that voice.” Hajime spoke to himself. He approached the girl cautiously as to not disturb her. “Hey.” Hajime said in a friendly tone. HatakeHajime: Hajime smiled at the girl and fixed his hair a little. “Name’s Hajime. It’s nice to meet you.” Hajime struck a ‘nice guy’ pose. This pose consisted of him giving the girl a thumbs up accompanied by a trademark winking smile and a *ping* sound coming from a set of shiny white teeth. This is usually how Hajime was when meeting someone new to him. He felt the need to be friendly for the sake of doing such. Hajime looked at the girl carefully, and noticed that her body was shivering. Within the instant of realizing this, Hajime took off his flak jacket. *Sounds of a Zipper Unzipping from the Flak Jacket*. Hajime held it out to the young lady. “Here.” Hajime said as he offered her his flak jacket. “You look cold. You’ll need this more than I will.” Hajime looked away as his cheeks puffed a little bit—a signature that was known for young boys in anime when they performed a good deed. Hajime stood there in wait for a reply from the young girl. As he waited, he lifted his goggles up from his eyes—a sure sign that Hajime was not going to act like a dipstick or an idiot; a trait that he usually would have. HatakeHajime: “No worries.” Hajime said with a smile. Hajime was very happy that she accepted his flak jacket. It was a nice gesture. “When someone looks cold, it’s only common courtesy to help them.” Hajime told the young girl with the mask. With his goggles still up on his head, he assumed that the girl could see his light purple eyes. He kept his smile and was glad to meet another genin who was nice to him instead of being so serious. “So what are you doing out here in the cold?” Hajime asked, wanting to know about her. As Hajime awaited the young lady’s reply, he took a kunai out of his pouch and began to twirl it around his right index finger by the loop. This was something he did to occupy his hands, not out of any malice or dislike. Hajime would continue twirling the kunai knife until he received an answer from the young lady to whom he had given his flak jacket. HatakeHajime: Hajime bobbed his head a little bit as the white-eyed girl threw her punches. “So you wear weighted clothes too, eh?” Hajime chuckled a little bit as he looked at the young lady. “I wear weighted clothing.” Hajime removed his armored gloved *Two Continuous Sets of Loud Thuds and Clanking Sounds*. Hajime looked at the girl and felt curious. “Why do you wear the mask?” He asked the white-eyed girl. Hajime was looking to know more about this girl. Who knows? Maybe Hajime could make a new friend. As the young puppeteer in training awaited a reply, he’d pop a squat in front of the girl with his legs crossed. He made sure to keep in a position where he could keep an eye on his equipment. He placed his weighted armor gloves one over another and sat patiently for the girl to respond or maybe even take a seat with him. HatakeHajime: Hajime chuckled a bit as the young girl spoke. With that, he took a small pouch from his hip and began to eat some dried pieces of ginger. Hajime sat back and looked at the leaves on the trees. “That puppet?” Hajime began his explanation. “That puppet’s a simple toy.” Hajime smiled and laughed. “As far as my real puppet is concerned…” Hajime stood up swiftly ad gripped his kunai, sliding it back into his pouch as the leaves fell around him. He flipped his goggles back onto his eyes. “You’ll learn during the Chuunin Exams…” Hajime’s smile turned into a straight face, and his eyes grew serious and determined. Without a second thought, Hajime put his armored gloves back on, and proceeded to focus chakra into his feet—for when he made his jump. Hajime spoke in a very stoic and sullen manner—a tone which was indeed the biggest contrast from his usual demeanor. “If there’s one thing being a puppeteer teaches you…” Hajime pulled his kunai out once more and focused his mind. The weapon control he had been working on so hard in which to grow adept, allowed him to fire the kunai faster than he usually could. Hajime took the concept from the last time he read his Weapon and Basic Taijutsu text book. He launched the kunai without thought, forcing it toward the tree. *Sound of a Large Thud*. The kunai hit the tree at the position at which Hajime aimed. Because of the amount of training with projectiles he had put himself through; Hajime was able to make a deeper gash in the tree than usual. “…Is to keep on your toes.” It was then at which time Hajime jumped and landed on the kunai which was firmly planted in the tree. Hajime looked at the girl with determination. No one on the outside looking in would be able to understand. Hajime kept his gaze fixed on the girl. He then once again struck his nice guy pose. “Talking isn’t such a bad thing. As far as boys are concerned…” Hajime kept his smile as he spoke. “…Keep an eye on them. I hear they’re pretty dangerous.” Hajime hopped off of the kunai and landed on the ground near his training tree. He sat cross-legged once again. As he focused his chakra this time, Hajime continued to just send a continuous flow of chakra to his hands—a trait, he would begin to practice to make better. Being honest, him being able to focus his chakra to his hands was vital to his training as a puppeteer. His chakra strings were measly and needed work. With that paper thin layer of chakra that his strings were made from, there would be no way he’d be able to beat anyone before the Chuunin Exams. Hajime continued to meditate. If he practiced this enough, maybe he’d be able to strengthen his strings. HatakeHajime: Hajime slipped several Senbon needles from his pouch as the clones and the Hyuuga girl closed in on him. He smiled with a widened, happy grin. He spoke with elation. “Those clones are all illusions.” Hajime said whilst chuckling. “Solid clones are an extremely highly-ranked jutsu, and I can be sure that no Genin in this village knows it. He held his Senbons in a ready position with his smile still on his face. “All I have to do is drive a Senbon through the head of each one of you…” Hajime continued to laugh as he focused his chakra to his feet. “Infact…” Hajime stood up and gained his throwing formation. “… You’re too close not to die from it.” As awesome Hajime thought it would be to fight a fellow genin, he didn’t feel like getting into any trouble. With a swift action, he jumped up onto the kunai—which was still on the side of the tree; meaning of course that it was in an open spot from the clones. “You really should get that checked by the way.” Hajime spoke in an extremely stoic and grim tone of voice. “Dojutsu like your Byakugan is indeed useful…” Hajime paused for a second before he continued. “…But being overconfident this early in the game; that won’t suit you for later. I’m sure your eyes can see many things, but seeing everything in literally impossible. You cannot see my resolve, my emotion, my attraction, or my desire to defend myself at the moment. Nobody can see those things.” Hajime was speaking in his usual determined tone now. Hajime would pull the kunai from the tree and then stuck his feet to the bark. He began to crawl up the side of the tree, keeping an eye on the Hyuuga Girl’s clones. “My mother was a member of an illustrious bug user clan. Crawling on surfaces was her business. In turn, I warn you I can keep this up all day.” Hajime was exaggerating. Though he could keep himself focused for a few hours, there was no way anyone at a Genin level would be able to last literally a full 24-hour day focusing their chakra to their feet. It’d be too draining. Hajime could look at the girl and tell that she didn’t have much training. Heck, she even said she wasn’t in a squad. This had to mean she didn’t have a sensei. If it didn’t, then Hajime assumed wrong. Either way, he was very confident in his chakra control and his skill with throwing weapons. He would not lose this fight even if he had the crap kicked out of him. He was ready to defend himself at all costs, even if it meant injuring someone to defend his own life. He had to look after his brother. He couldn’t afford to die yet. HatakeHajime: Hajime was dumbfounded by how stupid this young woman thought he was. Hajime learned about clones and how to use them in the academy just as she did. “You must really think I’m stupid.” Hajime said as he scoped the area around him. He remembered what he learned in the academy. He knew how the clone technique worked. The jutsu produced illusory clones. The clones are not able to hit him, and they do not in any respect damage or affect the area around them. It came to Hajime as clear as day. None of the clones would produce a Shadow. None of the clones would be able to make noise as they rank up the tree to attack him either. And also with that thought being noted, Hajime also realized that they left his sides open. With a hasty action, Hajime was going to break another small opening wide open. One thing was for sure though. The one behind him couldn’t have been real. It made no noise and it never ran or jumped up the tree. It was just behind him—which would be hard to do because he was stuck to a tree and there would of course be brush above him. With that, Hajime launched a full on rush at the entity above him with his kunai. To be cautious, Hajime would not leave his guard down. As he rushed the entity above him with the kunai, he would keep his senbons in his other hand behind him and ready to throw back.